Marry You
by inanawfulmess
Summary: A very short, very fluffy, Royal Wedding-inspired one-shot.  Rachel/Quinn.


"Quinn!" Rachel hissed, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and shaking gently. "Quinn, wake up! It's time!"

Quinn sighed as she rolled over, looking to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Rach, what's wrong? It's…" She trailed off, rubbing at her bleary eyes and glancing at the clock again. "It's three in the morning."

"The coverage is about to start, Quinn, get up."

"No," Quinn whined, rolling back over and burying her face in her pillow.

"But it's a once in a lifetime event! Things like this don't happen every day, you know."

Quinn lifted her head momentarily to mumble her response. "Too early."

"When I invited you to sleep over here last night I was under the impression you were equally as excited to watch this momentous event as I am," Rachel huffed. "I see now you were simply taking advantage of my offer to stay the night so you could get into my pants." She paused, watching as Quinn pulled another pillow across the bed and slammed it down on top of her own head. "I made Royal Wedding pancakes," Rachel offered finally, lifting the edge of the pillow. "And bacon."

"Fine," Quinn gave in, standing up to pull a baggy sweatshirt on over her tank top and sleep shorts. "You win."

Rachel grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her cheek before pulling her towards the stairs. "Get used to it," she grinned.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the Royal Wedding bacon long gone, Quinn was curled up against Rachel's side on the couch in the Berry family den. "This makes me feel kind of dirty," Quinn whispered, watching as William and Kate rode toward Buckingham Palace in their horse-drawn carriage.<p>

Rachel tore her gaze away from the television to glare at Quinn, wrinkling her nose. "Excuse me?"

"Not like _that_!" Quinn rolled her eyes, gently slapping Rachel on the stomach before moving her hand to Rachel's side and relaxing into a hug. "I mean these people just got married, and we sat here and watched the whole thing even though it's none of our business. It was just one giant production for the audience at home, all pomp and circumstance and whatever, and it makes me wonder if Kate really grew up imagining her wedding day would be like that."

Rachel smiled, kissing the top of Quinn's head. "She just married a future king, baby. I think she's okay."

"Still," Quinn insisted, holding Rachel even tighter. "I'd be kind of upset if my wedding got lost in all that hoopla."

"Not me. I _want_ my wedding to look like that, actually."

Quinn couldn't hold back her laughter. "You do?"

"Absolutely," Rachel responded, her conviction evident in her voice. "Quinn, I plan to get married in a dress with a long train and with a tiara on my head. There will be a choir _and _a full orchestra. My spouse and I will ride off in a carriage after we recite traditional vows in front of adoring family, friends, celebrities, and various international dignitaries. And they will _all _be expected to wear fabulous hats."

"You're something else," Quinn smiled, craning her neck up to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek. "But I guess I can live with that as long as you're my princess."

Both girls froze as Quinn's words sunk in. Sure, Rachel had run home to revise her ten-year plan after their second date, but Quinn had never given any indication of having thought about their future. She hadn't meant to yet either, only realizing she'd said the words out loud when she felt her girlfriend stiffen in her arms.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered after a moment had passed. "Did you just imply that you have plans to marry me?"

"I know we're only in high school, but, Rachel, I…" Quinn trailed off, swallowing audibly before grabbing Rachel's hands in hers and working up the nerve to say the words she'd been waiting for the right time to bring up. "I love you. I don't really ever want to imagine a day when you're not the biggest and best part of my life."

Rachel sat silent, completely speechless for the first time in her life. Quinn loved her. _Loved _her. Loved _her_. Like, wanted to marry her, loved her. "I- I have to go," she finally managed, pulling her hands out of Quinn's and hurrying toward the stairs.

"Rach, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Quinn panicked, mentally kicking herself for letting her true feelings slip out. "I shouldn't have said anything, it just slipped out. I- I didn't mean it, I swear. We'll take it slow, I promise."

Rachel turned around and looked quizzically at Quinn, only then realizing how her actions should be construed. "No!" she cried quickly, rushing back to her girlfriend and wrapping her in her arms. "I want to marry you, I do! I'm sorry, I just got excited and I didn't know what to say and – "

Quinn pulled away, still doubtful. "You said you had to go, Rachel. You got up to leave."

"Well, yes, Quinn. I needed to wake my fathers. You're allowing me the wedding of my dreams, but I'm uncertain as to whether or not they already own morning suits."

Quinn smiled, once again relaxing into Rachel's embrace. "You're a dork."

"You love me."

"I do, actually."

Rachel matched her smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering her reply. "I love you too, Quinn."


End file.
